pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - UW DLway
This is just another variant on Terraway, I´d say merge those articles. Falrach 14:40, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Heya! You should have called it "Way of the communists" or "Stalin's way". WOuld be much funnier to read lol. Remove red way. These builds were taken directly from what DL is working on and been running. someone put it up here as RedWay as a joke because he claimed credit for doing DayWay etc. It is not just a variant on Terraway ^^ can someone fix his comment? i dont know how to add sign comment for someone else. or just ban him for repetitively trying to delete build. thanks. 08:13, March 12, 2010 (UTC) This build was stolen directly from our guild and posted as an FU to us. It was posted by Magic who was in our guild and he copied the builds we were using from as recent as last night. They are titled RedWay to annoy. It is unfortunate because we would have released the exact builds and tactics once we finished refining it. We constantly refine and tweak the builds but that is pretty accurate to all the work we put in up to last night. Kind of ridiculous to have it here on Wiki credited to someone that had nothing to do with it but whatever. Delete please please remove the build, no longer viable :Let us vote and decide. Once it's posted on PvX, it's the communities. See: PvX:OWN -- Big McStrongfist 09:31, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Builds have been stolen from DL and aren't finished, delete for now we'll post complete builds later ::: Delete it already, it will be posted again when it's really finished by the real makers of this team build. Gevalle Engel 10:47, March 12, 2010 (UTC) This build is like, the post nerf mobway talk'']] 22:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Curious as to who "169.234.1.251" is? Seems to have changed the Rit bar to reflect discussions in our private forum. I guess some people are determined to keep this build viable as "RedWay". Which is unfortunate since it would have a much better chance of having instructions and videos (which I have done) if it were named accurately what it really is, '''DLway. I suppose people could just guess what we are doing or have spies check the private forums periodically but it really would be much more effective to have the actual designers and testers of all the tactics (and updated builds that go along with this) contribute to it. I, for one, will not be supporting it under it's current name which was only put here to provoke and irritate. (which is basically the MO of the original poster) "Curious as to who "169.234.1.251" is? Seems to have changed the Rit bar to reflect discussions in our private forum"' '' Nevermind. Confirmed that 169.234.1.251 was another IP of Magic who updated the Rit bar from what was in DL forums from before he got kicked. Apparently he is committed to updating his little "FU" to the guild. Disappointing but predictable. w/e (Magic, rit bar you updated was just a discussion in forum but not really what we run. sig mantra is ridiculous with SS) :Please sign your comments with ~~~~ ip. 07:37, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Title Lol, did Red Hawt Sin make this just to piss you guys off? Also, i don't really agree with naming it DLway. Come up with a more suitable name than your own guild, and the name will be changed. Life Guardian 07:21, March 14, 2010 (UTC) No RedHawt didnt have access to the builds, Magic did and Named it RedWay to irritate DL. He knew the history of RedHawt ridiculously claiming credit for previous builds etc and figured that it would be the most annoying thing to name it. The fact is that the build was in development from the night of the nerf by DL members and is still being refined nightly. We fully planned on showing the finished build just as we did with DayWay. Instructional videos would have been released just like last time etc. We would have been perfectly happy to share tactics and builds after the project was finished and DL members had an opportunity to screenshot some fast times. It is certainly understandable to me that DL wished to keep the builds "in-house" at first since many guilds never publish their builds/tactics for record runs. But everyone that worked on the build was fine with posting them at the appropriate time and I'm sure they wouldn't have minded a little credit for their work too. As you say, this version of the build is now in the PVX domain and so be it. It is just unfortunate that it wont have the support of the people that originally designed and tested it. We have and will continue to improved and alter our skillbars and tactics but cant really justify updating this PVX build under its current name. It wouldn't be fair to the people that actually do the work to ask them to contribute to something that Magic posted and named as an insult. I am starting to miss the days when we simply called it UWSC. Gluttony 09:30, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Indent with colons pls. As i said, there is no problem with changing the name from Redway. However, i don't really think DLway is appropriate. If you could come up with something more fitting of the build(or something less obviously named after a guild/person, as you did with day trooper/dayway), then the name will be changed without question. Life Guardian 09:32, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I love the Redway name. --Misterelemonk 18:00, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::LOL, well I can't blame Red (misterelemonk) for loving the name. In regards to DLway being an appropriate name? The entire build and (simplified) tactics were lifted out of a private developer section of DL forums. It was the product of their work and was going to eventually be posted as DLway. What could possibly be more appropriate, it is "DL's way" of doing UWSC. Obviously now that an early version has been pilfered and posted here under some unrelated name it takes away some of the desire to update it with proper tactics and the more accurate (evolving) builds. If it can't be named it's original (DLway) name then at least consider renaming it something innocuous or non polarizing.Gluttony 20:14, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Indenting. I'll just move it to DLway, I don't think it really matters what it's called, PvX will probably have a little influence on the name anyways. If the build is commonly known as Redway it's good to call that, though. --''Chaos? -- 20:19, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::GIMME MY CREDIT FOR PVE BUILD Gringo 20:32, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Its known as nothing, because DL hadn't posted it anywhere except their forums. You'd also be surprised how much influence pvx has. Manlyway originated on pvx and was the only fow build run for months. Time to WELL every other UW build now that this has been posted btw. Life Guardian 20:56, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Since it is now named DLway perhaps someone could change the rit bar to reflect what is actually used (build is locked). Drop inspiration and mantra and boost spawning to 12(+1) put flesh in for mantra if puggish group and agony in for it if speed run. Rit role important to spike (provided rit understands destruction & summons). Perhaps some of the designers will update the builds and flesh out the tactics now that the name is recognizable. like most current UW team builds it is a work in progress (it was released prematurely after all) but certainly workable.Gluttony 21:35, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I can update it when I get home to reflect the changes made. I'm getting home tonight so we can do our thing- Yomi 21:54, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'll get an admin to remove the protection from the page so that i don't have to make the changes for you :p Life Guardian 22:05, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'll remove the protection on one condition: the name is changed to reflect PvX policies. With the current name this build violates both PvX:OWN and PvX:NAME, not only should authors not take credit for builds (this includes not naming something after yourself or your guild) but the name needs to reflect what the build uses or how it works. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'''''Feya]] - 22:15, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Just an addition to Athrun's comment, builds will only go against the wiki's naming convention if it's commonly known to the GW community as something else (i.e. Sabway and Imbagon are commonly known as such so we let them off) ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: We've been talking about that in guild forum and we'd all like the name to get back to being UWSC. Could you leave DLway for now and when we come up with a more suitable name we'll change it? We're open to suggestions aswell. Most of the discussion we've been having is people messing around (ie Redway) -Yomi 22:52, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: We had a big discussion in guildchat today and I managed to decifer that octoway was the name of choice? Could we rename it to that? PM me as Akira Aeri if you wanna discuss why. PS. DLWay is still the name of choice by the testguys (Gluttony, Day, Thorin, me, Ducky....) but if it needs to be changed, then I guess octoway is the first choice -Yomi 00:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Octoway works, although i kinda like UWSC Postnerf better :> Moving the page now. Life Guardian 00:45, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Octoway? UWSC/any.....UWSC-PN, UWSC-2010, virtually anything works although everyone knows its really just DayWay2. Gluttony 02:59, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::UW 2012way? ··· Danny So Cute 04:26, 15 March 2010 (UTC) unprotected, you can edit again. ~ PheNaxKian talk 09:56, March 15, 2010 (UTC) tHIS faILS this team build fails with any team because it has not been refined enough, u regualrly die and there is no point in this article. :So what you're saying is that urbad. Life Guardian 15:55, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::bassically most people are gunna say this, cause it ain't easy to run. It's for speed and more pug-friendly shit will be released with time. Just go run failway (terraway) for now -Yomi 20:04, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I Edited the bars, don't qq at me, and please don't revert u most be kidding right?.... DL did full uw onder 1 conset again. try to do that with terraway Run failway? this is failway. You say its for "pug-friendly" well im pretty sure you just contradicted yourself "it ain't easy" but yet its "pug-friendly" c'mon use your brain before posting instead of smite'n people. But i agree this build fails there are better build out there right now that do the job more efficiently that are easier and "pug-friendly" :This is the more pug friendly version of the record bars. That being said, this is waaay faster than terraway. Life Guardian 04:03, April 14, 2010 (UTC) " Run failway? this is failway. You say its for "pug-friendly" well im pretty sure you just contradicted yourself "it ain't easy" but yet its "pug-friendly" c'mon use your brain before posting instead of smite'n people." - He said that DLway isnt easy and some OTHER pug-friendly stuff will be released. Why dont you use your brain before posting. --The Jet Plane 02:52, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well aren't you a smart alek... if you even bother to check guru you would see that they do averaging 25-30 minute runs. --Anonymous 11:09, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Why A/E's? Your reassigning of quests in the lab-vale-wastes section of UW seems okay enough, although soothing images on your popper is hardly necessary. However I don't understand why you would prefer to use A/E's over E/Me's. Sure they move around a bunch faster because they shadowstep around, but isnt this completely offset by the fact that they take about twice as long to kill anything? 08:13, April 9, 2010 (UTC) cuz E/Me's aren't as safe when doing things like 2 man Pits/4H. and....A/E usually enough to kill stuff fast enough. 4H riders die of 1 sliver, queen dies of 1 sliver (with rite aggroing) etc. etc. Falrach 13:09, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Your argument stands for pits, but at 4h if you use E/Me's both riders are gone before the skeles even reach you, and even if the other side is slow you're still okay to sliver both skeles if you grabbed aggro right. But okay I can see that you'd take the sins just to do pits without tele'ing. What I don't get however is why you take rad field but no ether nightmare, you're probably going to have a shit time killing the skeletons in the center part without wallglitching them. Wouldnt you be better off swapping ether for BUH on the pits sin, and dark escape for BUH on the pools? That way pools tanks poolside of 4h, mtn tanks pitsside, and pits is able to wipe out pits more effectively. Pools will hardly need the half damage since you have 2 big heals and damage reduction already, and for speed buff you'd use rock candies and cupcakes anyway. 13:56, April 9, 2010 (UTC) O.O How hard u suck? I can do both sides of 4H in the same time an ele can (or faster) the dark escape thingy dont really know...(I didn't make these builds) prolly EN could do it, but then again, u loose sliver at the same time. I'm more worried about the UWG preparing wastes without Sliver. Falrach 15:45, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afraid basic math disagrees with you, sliver @ 35 will be slower than sliver @ 65, not to mention longer duration. And the UWG doesn't do wastes, he does UWG, the wastes/escort does wastes. ::problem is...their sliver runs out the time they reach 2nd rider :p so its pretty fair.... and for one or another reason eles take longer 'bout getting to sliver da 1st 1. dont know why tho. furthermore, sins look better and can bjump ^^. ur turn Falrach 16:12, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::If you aggro right the 2 riders will be standing next to each other, so running to the other isn't even necessary. But I see now that the main reason for taking the sins is pits, because as E/Me you can't hold aggro and at the same time maintain obsid flesh (because you're not getting hit so you dont get energy from mantra), sins on the other hand can maintain SF without problems. 21:32, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::buncha nabs. you can run a freaking ele pits if you want, but you can't glitch skeles. all that you really need is something that can sliver, which both sin and ele works, but the sin is a WHOLE lot more reliable. this is a pug-ish way variant, and is by no means meant to be as fast as DL's record splits, although you can still get <30-35 no problem with this :::::@81. It's easy, with current spawn like 6 will be able to hit you and a/e is faster on theusual person simply becuz they can take risks easier. Falrach05:20, April 10, 2010 (UTC)= Wastes. Why not let the Escort, UWG and chamber/vale trio wastes? (you cant duo becuz no sins) isn't that faster? Falrach 06:17, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Because these are puggable splits, not record splits. Life Guardian 06:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::this one 06:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) why the shit does this have such a retarded name? ··· Danny So Cute 07:25, 11 April 2010 (UTC) :It's the guild's tag who made the builds. idiot. 08:03, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::who the shit gives a shit about some dumb guild's tag? it sounds like some retarded abbreviation for "UW Downloadway". ··· Danny So Cute 08:07, 11 April 2010 (UTC) :::Really no one cares about what you think of the name. 09:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Except, you know, PW:NAME. ··· Danny So Cute 17:29, 11 April 2010 (UTC) :::::Unfortunately, it's known as DLway now, so not much sense in changing it. Life Guardian 18:01, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If people are actually calling it that, then wotev. ··· Danny So Cute 19:15, 11 April 2010 (UTC) ::Yea who the fuck names builds after guilds tags, thats so fucking du... rawrspike. --Frosty 20:03, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::rawr isn't a shit name though--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 21:04, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sounds BRish. --Myotheraccount 11:00, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Good Build The Ratings on this build say it should be in the good category not the great. You should not be in great. Merge This should be merged with Terraway - it's the same concept and builds / strategies for each area can be variants in there. No need for 2 separate pages :Not even close, Terraway also known as failway is much more puggable than Dlway and it's not the same concept at all. terraway=3 hr runs :P Dlway=25-30 minute runs ::why your giving failbars then? I mean you dont run the UWG on the page, you run this, prof=E/Me ins=3 ear=12 ene=12ArmorAuraRenewalBattle Standard of HonorDaggersMove Like a Dwarf!"Stabilityof Resolve/build and usage is completely outdated. Oh and physway is failway, not terraway. Falrach 16:01, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Why is the build that holds the UW record in the good section? PvXfags are fucking pros.--TahiriVeila 21:29, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Because this is the dumbed down version so people other than DL actually have a prayer of finishing it. Life Guardian 22:26, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::While I do believe posting the noob-proof variants is good for the less-skilled players, it would be nice to see the record bars. Also, going by the wording in some of the usages, tactics for chaos, pits, and pools have changed. Is there a reference guide or particular Youtube video I should look at to see the changed methods? Innoruuk 02:02, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Record? Just out of curiosity, what is this build's record time? I'm sure it needed one to achieve 'Great' status. 22:12, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :It wasn't these exact bars, but 25. Life Guardian 22:25, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::22 now Remove the moron vote please. Having the record-holding UW build in the good section because one shitter has his panties in a bunch b/c he can't run it properly is retarded.--TahiriVeila 14:47, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :It should actually be archived because 1. This isnt the record holding build and 2. DL is far too lazy to update this page so it is horrendously out of date. Life Guardian 22:32, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::DL doesn't hand out their bars either and from what I remember it's not INCREDIBLY out of date. Anyway, we sho0uld try to make an attempt to find the new terra bars (wastes, UWG, and LT are all the same still iirc).--TahiriVeila 23:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::It was NEVER the record bars. The bars they posted on guru were a dumbed down version that gave pugs some faint hope of being able to do it. Life Guardian 23:13, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you really want the bars that much ill edit it according to the forums. plus theres like a link that basicly says exactly what they need for it. and its 20 minute now. :::::I didn't know we used mending... I thought this build was called ThorinWay after the creator. :::::: Just cause thorin put the link up on guru doesnt mean he made it by himself. :P Amethyst Sorrow 04:15, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Updated as of 10/16/10 Builds, Equipment, and Usage have been updated by DL. Thank you for your patience with our slow updating skills. These are the bars that hold the 20 min UWSC record. --Sarah.' 08:46, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Wastes; Do escort and then go pop wastes. Pro ;) 02:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't remember lava font being in the mtnspools? Amethyst Sorrow 04:16, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thnks for updating builds. Would you guys be interested i nwriting strategy guides? Ours aren't very detailed atm.--TahiriVeila 04:34, October 17, 2010 (UTC) There are many many variants you can run for mtns/pools (a lot were not posted for various reasons) for the lava font one you would add your extra 3 points into fire instead of crit hits and then while your in a ward of honor the damage will reach or be close to your sf damage cap it works great up on mountains but it can be a little hard on your energy at times. However rad field is the best all around skill to take for mtns/pools the rest are for fun or in case you are weaker in a particular area. As for a strategy/tactics sort of guide we are trying to get to that however the guides are extremely long and detailed they will probably not make their way onto pvx however some guides for particular areas (mtns/pools, UWG, Labtank, and Ritualist) are available on our website to the public on www.desolation-lords.com make an account on the forums and non DL members are given access to the public forums where our guides will be located. Again they will not be released on pvx becuase they are much to in depth and detailed it would be a serious wall of text for every area.--Sarah.' 03:05, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Whoever the fuck is vandalising this build. Stop, it's pathetic. 23:36, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Frenzy mending in vale... Charming. xj3572 19:06, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::The vandalism is now protected. If anyone knows which old revision that is least vandalized please let us know here.--War_Pig5 06:27, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :::00:48, October 19, 2010 Sarah.' (Talk | contribs) (10,427 bytes) (→Usage) was the last good edit, by someone of DL. after it was vandalized. Falrach 08:31, October 29, 2010 (UTC)